The present invention is generally related to the trucking, shipping and product delivery arts and, in particular, to a crane, lift or hoist unit which is specially designed for use with trucks of a flat-bed type.
As shown in the prior art drawing of FIG. 2, truck cranes used on flat-bed delivery trucks typically use a single base with upper pivot and boom elements.
Such truck crane systems are subject to tipping problems and typically require a crew of workmen to load and unload products for delivery.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a crane, lift or hoist unit which may be efficiently utilized in a flat bed truck delivery system and method of use.
As a part of the shipping and business method of use, the special crane or lift may be placed at various points on the flat-bed truck.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a crane or lift having lower dual drive elements and upper pivoting arms and a cross-arm or cross-bar member to provide maximum lifting capacity and increased stability during the load transferring process.
It is also an object to show a crane or lift which may be easily attached to the bed of a flat-bed truck by means of bracket elements which facilitate rapid installation and/or removal of the lift as needed in a product delivery process.
It is a further object to teach a business method of use in which various products may be delivered at a lower operating cost to provide increased benefits for consumers.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the product delivery and loading/unloading arts.